The Stranger
by Bondi
Summary: Angel is usually the jealous type, but will she be justified when Collins brings a strange new man to their home?
1. The Stranger

Her eyes glazed the window. His eyes glazed the window. He was completely preoccupied with what he wanted to see rather than what was actually around him. He sat on a plush sofa, that he had owned since he moved to New York City. Around him was a blanket, which covered him completely, besides his hands, which were kept warm by a cup of hot chocolate. His feet were covered in wool stockings, and he wore a tattered red sweatshirt. Usually this sweet looking man would care a bit more about his looks, but nowadays; there was no need to. He dressed up, and made himself pretty for one reason, his true love. This young man sat in the cold, staring down the tent city of New York City for his lover. He hadn't seen him in a week, off on something to do with NYU, he wouldn't have understood. His lover's name was Tom Collins, a computer philosophy teacher for college level, an anarchist, and an AIDS victim, like the young man peering out the window. The young man who was in love with him. Angel, Angel Dummot-Schunard. Collins' Angel.

He sat on the couch, and just stared. His lover was going to return to him soon, and he didn't want to miss a second. He would got and take a shower, and pluck his eyebrows, and shave his legs, and put on make-up, and find an outfit, but Angel didn't want to miss Collins. He wanted to be there when Collins arrived. He was going to run outside of his apartment, and hold him tightly, and feel his warmth, that Angel had missed this past week.

He yawned softly, closing his eyes for a second, and heard a laugh, muffled by the window and snow. Angel sat up, and placed his hot chocolate on the table beside the couch. He clutched the blanket wrapped around him, and walked to the window to see if it were who he hoped it would be. His big brown eyes lit up, when he saw the familiar tall man down on the street, just below him. Angel squealed, and ran to get a pair of shoes so he could infact run out to his lover, when he heard Collins say something.

"Oh, don't start that now! Come on, don't be nervous, it's too late to back out now." Angel heard these words, and looked back out his window. Collins was talking to someone a few feet from him. Angel looked, and a tall blonde boy stood, just shaking his head. He had never seen this man before, how did Collins know him? Angel backed away from his shoes, and walked over to the couch. Collins was an only child, so, it wasn't his brother, and it wouldn't be easy to assume they were even related, due to the fact that Collins was black, and this boy was the whitest thing Angel had ever seen. He wanted to greet his lover, but was left a bit awkward feeling when seeing Collins talk to this boy. He sat down, and pouted a bit, wondering about it.

The door to his apartment opened, revealing a shaking Collins, who was brushing himself off, and chuckling lightly. "Angel baby! Where are you sweetie? Daddy's home!" He shouted, and looked around, seeing a very mixed up Angel on the couch. He looked at him and bit shocked, since he was in so much thought, but he smiled, and stood up, and ran over to him happily. "There's my Angel." Collins said, and kissed him sweetly, and, hugged her. Angel's face, once saddened, and confused, was bright and warm; now that he was in the arms of the man he loved. Angel let go of the kiss slowly and looked into Collins' eyes.

"I've missed you so much." He said softly, with a sweet smile, the one that actually made Collins' heart jump out of his chest.

"I've missed you too baby." He said, mesmerized by Angel's smile. "That smile of yours…" He said, reminding Angel of a puppy dog, making her squeal, as Collins put a finger on her cheek, and rubbed it softly. There was a faint cough at the doorway, and the two lovers turned. That blonde boy was standing there; the one Collins was talking to. "Oh God, where are my manners? Angel baby, this is Adam. He worked with me on my trip back to NYU. I invited him to stay with us for a few days, he's new in New York, and doesn't have much of a place to go, so I figured, why not? It's almost Christmas." As Collins explained who this boy was, Angel's smile plummeted. Collins invited a boy to live with them during Christmas? This was their special time together, and now Angel had to deal with a new man? A bit of jealousy sprung in Angel's heart, but she didn't say anything, she just stared at this Adam boy. "And Adam, this, is Angel." Collins continued happily. The boy smirked.

"He isn't anything like you described." Adam mused, and walked over to Angel, smiling, and held out a hand for Angel to shake, and Angel took it, a bit confused at his comment. Adam looked at his fingers, and chuckled lightly. "Oh…now I see." He said, commenting to her sparkling fingernails. Tom smiled happily, and kissed his sweet lover's cheek, and Angel giggled, looking at Collins.

"Well, now that we've met, make yourself comfortable Adam." Collins said, pointing to the sofa, where Angel had just been. Adam smiled thankfully, and walked over to the plush piece of furniture, and sat down thankfully. Angel looked up at Collins, and brushed the snow off of the top of his head, and his jacket.

"You two must be freezing." He said happily. "I'll go make us some nice hot chocolate, and get a fire started." He said kindly, and began walking to the kitchen. He was thinking about what he would rather be doing, if Collins hadn't invited a boy over that Angel didn't know, when Adam cleared his throat.

"Actually, could I have some tea?" Angel spun around when he gave his request. "I can't drink milk." He told her simply. Angel frowned in sympathy.

"Allergy?" He asked him kindly, feeling bad for him. Allergic to milk? That's terrible.

"No, I can't, because I choose not to. I refuse to drink something that hurt a cow." Adam explained, and Angel gave him a deranged look of confusion.

"He's a vegan sweetheart." Collins explained to him, noticing the expression. "He's like me, but a tad more extreme. I'll go out shopping tonight for some Adam-friendly food." He said, and added a chuckle. Angel gave a light, very fake one, pretending that he thought what Collins said was cute, instead of wanting to break his neck.

"Sounds great. Well, I should make some tea in that case, but I need Collins to reach the tea bags." Angel said, with a nervous giggle, and stared at Collins intently.

"But baby, the tea bags-"

"Come now honey, we need to get you two warmed up." He said, and grabbed Collins' hand, before he could give another argument, and walked into the kitchen, and Collins knew that this had nothing to do with teabags. Angel shut the door, and looked right at him. His eyes were full of anger.

"What did I do now?" Collins asked him, giving a sigh.

"Oh, don't give me that." Angel told him. "You know exactly what this is about." At the roll of Collins' eyes, Angel growled. "Collins, why do you think you can do this? Just invite some _boy _you met while you were gone? Someone I don't even know? Did you stop to think that I wouldn't agree to this?" Angel nagged, and Collins sighed out again, frowned at him, silencing his lover with a finger to the lips.

"Baby, shh…I'm sorry. But it's not like he's going to live with us. He'll be gone most of the time, looking for a new place to live. I'll probably dump him on Mark in a few days, now that Roger's moving in with Mimi. Don't worry." He told him comfortingly, and stroked Angel's soft cheek. Angel gave him a sigh and leaned in on him, resting his head on Collins' chest.

"I just wanted this Christmas to be just you and me." He said softly, pouting up at his lover, who kissed his forehead.

"I know baby, I know. We'll have our Christmas, don't you worry." Collins assured him and ran a hand through Angel's hair. "You better now?" He asked, and Angel gave a sigh, and a nod. "Good, now, I want to see a bright and shining Angel from now on." Collins said happily, and turned Angel's head up. "I want that bright smile you always wear." He said, and Gave Angel's side a light pinch, making Angel laugh, and smile happily.

"Stop that!" He squealed, and with his hands, squished Collins' cheeks together, squishing his face. "You need to make tea for your guest." He said simply, and kissed Collins sweetly.

"Hey, since when? I thought you were making it." Collins whined, and Angel smirked at him.

"He's your company." Angel told him, and let go of his grasp on Collins' cheeks. "Besides, I have something to do.' He told him, and walked to the kitchen door.

"And what is that?" Collins asked, not wanting him to leave.

"I'm going to find a way to scare that boy out of here." Angel said, with a twisted smile, and walked out of the kitchen to their bedroom.


	2. The Friend

His eyes glazed the mirror. Her eyes glazed the mirror. Beautiful. And absolutely perfect. Angel straightened the last few strands on her wig, and smiled at her reflection in the wall mirror. She looked amazing, and absolutely shocking, if you had only seen her before. His short curly hair was replaced by her long blonde wig with bangs. His old tattered sweats replaced by her stunning outfit, a tight white turtleneck, a skimpy white skirt, thick white nylons, with matching legwarmers, and white stilettos. His tired and pale face was replaced by a pound of make-up, light blue eyeliner, light pink lipstick, and just a tint of blush. She looked like an angel, missing her wings. She gave herself one last spin, and looked at her butt. She sighed, thinking it was huge or something. It was actually impossibly to have a big butt if one were to wear the skirt Angel wore, but there she was. Not a cheek out of place. (Oh God kill me.)

She was content at her image, minus her butt, so she opened the door of the bathroom slowly, and walked gracefully out of the room. She peered down the hallway, and heard voices, Collins and Adam, good, absolutely perfect. She cleared her throat, and walked over to them, pretending like she needed something in the kitchen. She walked past them, the clicking of her heels attracting the attention of the men, and they looked right at her. Collins gave her his usual catcall, making Angel smirk, and do a little spin. This was a normal little thing they did; quick way for Collins to not hear the 'does this make me look fat?' that he dreaded hearing, since he could never find the answer that she wanted to hear. She giggled, as he stood up to check her out close up.

"Angel baby, where'd this come from?" He asked, just staring down at her, checking out ever inch of her, including her butt, which he was in absolute love with. He thought Angel was actually mentally insane everytime she called it gross.

"I'm allowed to shop when you're out of the house." Angel said, and giggled, as Tom's hands wandered down her back, and grabbed her plump little toosh. Angel squealed, and pushed him gently. "Hey! Stop that, not now at least, you have company.' She said, blushing and giggling, and looked at Adam, and snorted at his expression. The actions done in the past minute at the Schunard loft was a very usual and common one, but, apparently, Adam wasn't too used to this kind of thing. His eyes were huge, but he didn't look at Angel. His face was shocking and confused. He thought when Collins said his boyfriend was flamboyant, he thought, metrosexual, tight pants, and an unbuttoned shirt. He did not think that Angel was a transvestite. He was certainly surprised by her outfit.

Collins noted the look on his new friend's face, and smirked. He walked over to him, and smirked. "What's going on man? You okay?" He asked him, and laughed. Adam looked up at him for a moment, and gulped.

"Can I talk to you for a moment…alone?" Adam asked Tom softly, and his eyes averted to Angel, and back down at Collins. Angels just held her hands together, and smirked successfully, as her body swayed innocently. She was looking at the ceiling, as if she had no idea what was going on. Tom looked at his Angel, and then back at Adam.

"Sure, come with me." He said, and he walked down the hall to his bedroom. Once they were gone, and it was safe, Angel grinned happily, and plopped down on the couch. She felt bad, but she had won. Now, don't get her wrong, Angel was a real sweetie, always thinking of people before herself, but it was a tad different when it came to her and her Collins. She didn't want the boy on the street, but if she could get him out of her loft, she'd be perfectly fine. She did feel a bit guilty, but her Collins would take care of it. He wouldn't do anything stupid, like throw him out on the street. Of course not, he would just send him kindly to Mark's. Aw…the one good thing about homophobia, being able to get people away from you. Oh that was terrible Angel! Why'd you go and think that…wow, this whole thing had made her think of a lot of cruel things. She was acting completely off her rocker. What was wrong with her? Oh God, this was terrible. All the boy wanted was a place to stay while he got settled in New York. Poor baby. She really hoped Collins would do his best to calm him down. She was of course, wrong.

Collins walked out of his room angrily, but didn't make it too obvious. Angel knew there was something wrong immediately. She walked over to him, and put a hand on his arm. "What's the matter sweetheart?" She asked him softly. He grunted, and looked down at her. There was a special spark in his eyes. It was a bit depressed and worried. She knew something was wrong, and she wanted to know what.

"Nothing." He flat out lied, and he stunk at doing it. Angel's hand went right to her hip.

"Collins, sweetie, you know you can't lie to me." She said softly. "What's wrong?" She asked again.

"Nothing." Collins repeated. "We'll talk about this later." He quickly added, but before Angel could ask a third time, Adam came out of the bedroom, smilingly a bit awkwardly. Angel looked at him a bit confused.

"Well, I should head out. The earlier I start searching, the earlier I'll get a place to stay." He said, and walked out the door. When he had finally left, Angel looked back at Collins, who sighed.

"Sit down baby." He told her softly, and she did, Collins sitting next to her. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders, and leaned his forehead on hers. "Just let me take care of this. I can do it…I don't want you to worry about anything, not now."

"Collins, what is going on?" Angel asked him, getting worried now.

"Angel baby, it's nothing. You just stop thinking on it, and everything will be fine." Collins said, and the door opened again. The two lovers looked towards the door, and Collins grinned happily when he saw who opened it. All he could see was a 16mm camera, but he knew who was behind it.

"First shot Collins, who has just come home from a week long trip, and it seems he is now going to fulfill his…anticipation, by pleasing himself to a nice slice of Angel-cake." The man said, and laughed to himself, putting the camera down. He was a young blonde Jewish boy, complete with winter jacket, jeans, and a blue and gray scarf. He was Collins' old roommate, this was Mark.

"Mark, you're a sick bastard." Collins smirked, and walked over to him, and grabbed him, hugging him so tight, that he lifted Mark off the ground. Mark laughed softly.

"Missed you too...put me down you deranged man." Mark cried, unable to breathe. Collins laughed, and set him down, and Angel walked over.

"Oh Markie…you haven't gotten used to Tom's bear hugs yet?" She asked him sweetly, and ruffled his blonde hair. Mark just shook his head.

"No, I just wasn't expecting it." He said defensively, and blushed. Angel giggled at him, and grinned. "You're looking a lot better." He commented, and sat down on the sofa. He was referring to the past few days when Angel seemed to be down, because of Collins' absence.

"Well, of course I am." Angel told Mark, and winked at Collins, and sat down on Mark's lap, and ruffled his scarf a bit. "Now that you're here." She teased, and gave Mark a kiss on the cheek, making his blush even redder.

"Hey hey hey hey hey!" Collins said quickly, and grabbed Angel, and she squealed. He knew Angel was joking around, but he wasn't just going to give up without a fight.

"Hey, Collins, the lady knows where her heart is." Mark smirked, feeling like he shouldn't have said that, in fear for his left eye. This sent Angel into a fit of giggles. Mark was such a sport. She was afraid to make him feel uncomfortable, but she was glad he knew that she was just kidding. Collins sat down next to them, and took Mark's camera, and pointed it towards Angel and Mark, filming the two, and Mark sighed.

"Welcome to the Schunard Loft here in lovely New York City," As Collins spoke the last few words; Angel stuck her tongue out in disgust. "We have with us today, Mark Cohen and Angel Dumott-Schunard, the loveliest couple around." He narrated, and Angel wrapped her arms dramatically around Mark, and Mark winced, smiling at her. "Aren't they sweet ladies and gentlemen? Two of the lot's most flamboyant gay guys, and they are in love."

"Hey! There is no gay in this. Angel is clearly a woman." Mark said, but really wanted to defend himself as a straight man.

"And…you are?" Collins teased, and chuckled into the camera.

"Hey, don't tease my Markie!" Angel said, and with that, she kissed Mark playfully on the lips, and Mark laughed as she did so. Collins sighed, and turned the camera on himself.

"Now it's time for me to whip some serious straight boy ass." Collins said into the camera, before shutting it off, and jumping on the couple. He playfully beat up his friend, and Mark laughed, just holding his arms across his face in defense.

"Hey! She came on to me. It's not my fault I'm attractive to transvestites." Mark said, and crawled to the other side of the couch, reaching for him camera again. Angel returned to Collins, and smiled at him.

"Oh, baby, you're such a tough guy." She said, smiling happily, and pouted her lips, in a kissing motion towards Mark and his camera. She loved being filmed.

"Who, me or the camera?" Collins teased her, wrapping his arms around her, and kissed her neck softly. Angel turned her head to face him, and caught his lips with her own, kissing her sweetly. After a while, Mark sighed.

"Just one day I'd like to catch you post-sex…so my camera actually has action on it." Mark said, referring to the fact that his camera had at least four hours of Collins and Angel just making out.

"You want action, then you want during sex, not post-sex." Angel told him, and laughed, Mark making a funny face. "Don't worry Markie, that shouldn't be in a long time…" She told him in a whisper, and Collins blushed lightly, because he was actually thinking the same thing.

"Thanks Ang', I'll keep that in mind when I'm lurching in the toilet later." Mark said sarcastically, and gave a laugh.

"You only say that because you haven't seen her naked Mark." Collins told him, and laid back on the couch. Angel hit him on the chest, and got up from the couch.

"Now I'm going to make some hot chocolate.' She said casually. "And there had BETTER be no problems with milk this time." She said, and walked into the kitchen, leaving Mark a tad confused. He looked at Collins.

"What was that all about?" He asked him, and Collins sighed, sitting closer to him.

"Mark, I've got to talk to you about something." Collins said, and like always, Mark was there to listen, and turned off his camera.


	3. The Secret

Mark's eyes grew wide. "He really does?" He asked Collins, a bit shocked by this news. "Does Angel know?" He asked softly.

"No, and I am NOT going to tell her, unless it gets serious." Collins told him and sighed. "So, I need you to get her out of the house, so that I can talk it over with him." He asked Mark softly. "Please Mark…"

"Just don't do anything stupid. The last thing I want is for Angel to be hurt." Mark said, warningly.

"I'm not stupid Mark, I would never hurt Angel.' Collins said, a bit aggressively.

"What about me?" Called a higher male voice from the hallway. Angel reappeared with a tray of mugs, all full of hot chocolate.

"Well," Collins started, and smiled at her sweetly. "Mark told me he wanted to bring you out tonight." He told her. Angel bent down gracefully, and set the mugs on the coffee table, and she took one for herself.

"Oh really now?" Angel asked in her curious voice. "Just me?" She asked, sitting in the middle of the other men.

"Yeah…you know, why not?" Mark asked her. He wasn't so good at improvising as Collins was. Angel giggled.

"What's the occasion?" Angel asked him, and batted her eyes. Mark looked at Collins for help.

"Uh…well…I don't know…just for fun." Mark said nervously, and Angel squealed, as she turned to Collins.

"You had better watch out mister! Markie might just steal me away." Angel told him, and kissed his cheek.

"If he does, I'll probably kill him." Collins chuckled, and sipped his hot chocolate. Mmm, no one could pour hot water into hot chocolate power with fluff on the top like Angel could. Mark laughed lightly, and sipped his cocoa.

"So, where are you taking me?" Angel asked him, taking a nice warm gulp.

"Guess out to eat, and wherever else you might want to go. We just don't hang out as much as we should." Mark told her, and smiled.

"Oh…" Angel cooed, and giggled. "You're so sweet." She told him. "Well, I'd love to go out with you tonight baby." She told him sweetly, and grinned, sipping her cocoa.

"Great…so when do you-" Mark began, but was cut off by Collins quickly.

"-Now. It's getting kind of dark, and I would want you two to freeze." Collins quickly added. "Besides…I want Angel for later." He said, and growled lightly in Angel's ear, and she squealed.

"Oh STOP it!" She shrieked, and smiled at him. "Don't worry baby." She said, and nuzzled her nose with his. "We won't be too long. But Lord knows how much fun I can be." She giggled, and stood up. Mark smirked at her.

"Yes, we ALL know Angel." He said, and stood next to her. Collins then stood up, and cleared his throat protectively.

"You take care of her now." Collins told Mark, as if this were a date between his daughter and her new boyfriend. "Don't stay out too late."

"I'll have her back safe with you no later than ten o'clock sir." Mark told him, and smiled proudly, wrapping an arm around a hysterical Angel. Angel joined in the game, and wrapped her arm around Mark's shoulder, and Collins made a protective face, though she wasn't sure if it was fake or not.

"I'll be fine daddy." Angel smirked at him, and made a sly face. That was obviously an inside joke between the two, because Collins blushed and Mark stared at the two in complete confusion. Mark cleared his throat, and smiled at the two.

"Well, we should get going, before something too weird happens." He said a bit nervously. Angel playfully hit him.

"I'm going to go get my coat, I'll be back." She said, and walked to her room. Collins sighed, and watched her, and plopped down on the couch.

"I can't believe I'm doing this…" Collins grumbled, and Mark sighed.

"It's not your fault Collins. You have no control over the way the heart works." Mark told her. "Just keep her in mind, and make sure that you protect her from whatever happens." He said, and Angel walked into the livingroom with her coat, and stopped in her tracks when she heard Mark. She listened intently.

"I know, I know…and the last thing I want to do is hurt her. I'm just stuck, that's why I have to talk to him alone. I can't have her here." Collins said, remorsefully, and Angel looked at the two very confused.

"Well, I'm glad to help." Mark told him, and smiled. Angel didn't want to hear much more of this. Not with Mark there. She thought she figured out what might be going on, and she wouldn't have wanted anyone to see her actions when she confronted Collins about it. She walked in, her heels clicking, giving the men warning that she was coming. Mark stood up immediately, and smiled at Angel. "There you are, I thought you got lost." He smirked, and Collins stood back up. Angel smiled, but it was small, trying to re-group for Mark's sake.

"Hey, don't shoot me for wanting to look good." She told him, and smirked.

"You already do look good.' Collins told her, and kissed her sweetly, and Angel smiled.

"Why aren't you the suck up?" Angel smirked at him, and took Mark's hand. "I'll see you in a bit honey." She told Collins, and walked out the door, flashing Collins one last look before she and Mark left her apartment. When they did, Collins sat down, and held his head in his hands, and picked up the phone, regretting ever leaving Angel's side last week.


	4. The Assumption

Mark and Angel walked down the sidewalk. They had been a bit quiet. It was kind of weird for anything to being quite when Angel was around. It was making Mark really nervous, because he had no idea she was listening in on him and Collins earlier.

"Is there something wrong Angel?" Mark asked her, and she sighed, and looked at him.

"Mark…is there something wrong with me?" She asked him, making Mark make a wild face.

"What?" He asked her, absolutely stunned. Why on earth would she ask something like that?

"You heard me, what's wrong with me?" Angel asked him again, and stopped walking. Mark stopped with her, and looked at her.

"There is nothing wrong with you Angel…at least…I don't think-Is there something wrong Angel?" He asked. He couldn't imagine where this was all coming from. Just a few minutes ago, she was prancing around her apartment, serving hot cocoa, and spinning for her boyfriend. "This doesn't have anything to do with your butt does it?" He hopefully wondered. Angel looked into his eyes, a horror-struck look on her face.

"Is THAT what this is about!" She screamed. Mark looked at her again, obviously, neither one of them knew what the other was getting at.

"Angel…Angel, calm down." Mark told her, holding her arm steady, very aware that she could hit him. "No, I didn't mean it like that-I mean…look, you just seem to be very…" Mark stopped, and saw Angel's worry in her eyes. "Stop looking at me like that. I'm sorry about the whole butt thing. You have a nice butt." He said, and Angel glowed.

"Really?" She asked him, grinning.

"Angel!" Mark said, and snapped his fingers, trying to snap her out of it. "Come on, I'm serious, why are you down?" He asked her, and took her hand, and began to walk to the restaurant. Angel sighed once again.

"It's just…I don't know…after Collins came back…he's just seemed so weird." She told him truthfully.

"Well, maybe you're just used to him not being around. Don't worry, good ol' Collins will be back with us soon enough." Mark assured her, lying very well. Angel smiled at him.

"You're such a sweetie Markie, what would I do without you?" She asked him, and gave his cheek a quick peck, making him laugh.

"You know, you should stop doing that, or people will really think that we're a couple." Mark chuckled, and held open the door to the restaurant for her.

"You say that like it's a bad thing." Angel giggled, and walked into the small smoky restaurant with Mark. They picked out a nice little booth in the corner of the restaurant, they sat for a while discussing the menu, and Mark was sure that everything would be fine now. He gave himself a little pat on the back; proud of how he handled it back there, not wanting anything to happen with Collins. He just hoped that this whole mess would be over when he and Angel had returned to her loft.

"What do you want?" Mark asked her, not exactly sure what he wanted. This happened everytime to him. He would get all excited to go out...and not know what to get.

"Hmm…I'm not really sure. I should probably get something with meat." Angel said, and her eyes glazed the menu.

"Yeah, now that Collins is back, you have to back to carbs." Mark said, and smirked, and Angel sighed.

"You don't even know the half of it. Adam is a vegan." She said, and grumbled. Mark made a face, knowing whom the cook in the Collins and Angel relationship was. He actually couldn't remember the last time Collins cooked, and everyone survived from it.

"Well, I'm sure that'll be okay. Maybe Adam will cook for himself." Mark said, and Angel grinned evilly.

"I hope he burns his perfect little Ivy League blonde skin head hands." Angel said hotly. This caught Mark by surprise. He was taken offense by the blonde comment, but the actual fact that Angel Schunard would say anything like that was a bit shocking. "You should have seen the look he gave me when I walked out of the bathroom in my outfit and make-up." She growled, but nothing else was said, because a waitor came up to them.

"You guys ready to order?" He asked, snapping his gum. Angel looked at Mark, and sighed.

"I'll just have a cheeseburger and fries, oh, and a tea please." She said, and this was strange to Mark. She was eating something that was...not good for her? Angel must be in a very bad mood. Did she know? She was just talking about Adam and they way he looked at her when she was dressed up. Oh great…this is just wonderful. Mark suddenly felt eyes on him and her smiled uneasily at the waitor.

"Uh…I'll have the same." Mark squeaked, and looked at Angel. The waitor made a little face and took their menus.

"You're drinks will be here in a few." He said, and walked off. Angel giggled at Mark.

"You okay honey?" Angel asked him sweetly, and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah…I don't know...just zoned out for a bit I guess." Mark said, and smiled at her. He was glad that she was happy again. "So...cheeseburger and fries?" He asked her. "That's not very Angel of you."

"I know, but it's not very Markie either." She said, hinting about the fact that he just ordered one hell of a non-kosher meal. Mark sighed and shrugged.

"I've never tried one before, so why not?" Mark said, and smiled. "What about you?" Angel gave a soft groan.

"I decided that I'm just going to have to live with being really really fat." She mumbled softly, and Mark rolled his eyes.

"Angel, you are NOT fat." Mark told her, very sternly. "Never say that." He told her, and she smiled softly. "And why are you getting so depressed all of a sudden?" He asked her softly. Angel looked up at him, and kind of made a face. She just wanted to scream at him. She knew what was really going on.

"Adam." She said, restraining herself. Mark gulped.

"Oh…you…you know about it then, huh?" Mark asked her, knowing she knew. You can't very well keep a secret like that from a girl like Angel.

"Well, you just confirmed it." Angel said, and sighed, and brought her hands up to her face, and shuddered. She gave a big sniff, and Mark quickly put an arm around her. Angel was crying. Wow...this really upset her.

"Oh, Angel, don't cry. Shh…it's not that bad. Collins will take care of it." Mark said, and that just made Angel angrier. She stood up, losing it.

"Yes, I'm SURE Collins will take care of it!" Angel shouted at him, and ran out of the restaurant angrily. She cried angrily. She ran angrily. She hurt angrily. She was going to walk up there, expecting the worst. She was going to talk to Collins, not matter what he and his perfect little Adam were doing.


	5. The Thanks

Hey hey hey! It's really early, about 8:00 right now, and before I begin my sixth chapter, I just want to thank you individually, because, I wouldn't continue this story if it weren't for you avid fans! I've gotten close to 300 hits already! So, here goes:

**I heart scrawny Jewish boys** (Who doesn't? lol)-Yes, I'm not happy with them being second hand characters, who are only there to show the light. So, here they are, in their on fiction, and Mark is the second hand. Even though, he's actually amazing. And, I'm not evil! I just have the attention span of a brick. One minute, I'm typed about a sentence or two, next I'm walking around my house, or checking e-mail.

**SlytherinGirl0220**-Don't worry! It's not over, not just yet. But the ending will be so amazing; it'll be worth the shortness, lol. :D

**Kelsey**-Get and LJ account! illcoveryou is one of the best communities in the entire world! But I'm glad you went and found me! Thank you so much!

**Bakichan**-Uh-oh…you're lovin' it. I don't know whether I'm happy or not, since I work at Miccy D's, lol. The Secret…yes…I've only told two people what the secret was so far. It's a pretty good one. And don't be worried; I want everyone to be confused, until it's resolved in the end.

Keep reviewing, and I'll keep writing. Stay tuned today for chapter six!


	6. The Truth

Angel couldn't figure out how she got home. She thought she was going to get hit by car, but she figured no one would be able to miss a hysterical transvestite jaywalking. Her arms were crossed across her chest, as if she were trying to keep in the tears that were forming and flowing down her cheeks. Her mascara was running lightly, and she could feel it stick to her face. She finally found the apartment building, and was in one piece. She walked to the elevator, and kicked it open. She stood in the elevator, freezing, as its chain-linked doors shut. She looked at the cement walls, thinking about how painful it would feel when she bashed Adam's head into it. Yeah, he could LOVE a NORMAL gay guy, but he hated transvestites. She bet that sicko even liked drag queens. Angel 'hmphed' at the thought. She was getting very hostile, and her heart started to beat a mile a minute when the doors to the elevator finally opened to her floor. She stomped out of the elevator, and walked right to her loft door. She jiggled the handle. That asshole locked the door. She took a key from her pocket, and jammed it into the keyhole. She clicked it open, and the door open so violently, that it almost came back to hit Angel in the face.

She looked in, with absolute anger, her mascara running down the angry lines formed on her face, defining them. Collins was on the couch, holding Adam, comforting him. He had heard the door slam open, and turned around. When he saw the walking conniption at the door, he immediately let go of Adam. It was too late. Angel marched over to Collins. He stood up, trying to see what was wrong with her, but before he could say a thing, Angel took the hardest right hand swing to Collins' jaw that she could muster. Adam was crying on the sofa, and he looked like he had been so for a while. Collins was down, holding his jaw in his hand. Angel was pretty petite, but if she wanted to enough, she could do some serious damage.

She looked at Adam, who was on the couch, completely astounded by what just happened. Angel didn't know if she wanted to hit him or not. She wished she hadn't of contemplated this, because Adam stood up, and looked into her eyes, wondering them. _What the hell is this boy doing? _Angel thought to herself. She backed away, but before she could, Adam grabbed her arms and kissed her.

Angel was taken by complete shock. She had no idea what was going on. This boy, who just hours ago had run away from her appearance was trying to make-out with her. That wasn't going to fly. WOAH, was that his tongue? Damn boy…that's not right. Before she could think too much more on the subject, Mark ran into the room, panting, and caught Adam and Angel kissing. Well, more like Adam was molesting Angel with his mouth. When Angel saw the boy at her door, she threw Adam off of her, and ran over to Mark. She needed answers. Collins stood up, and ran over to Angel, who spun around to look at him, completely forgetting that he was there. She advanced on her lover and growled. He cautiously took a step back, knowing she was going to hit him. He was infact right. She lifted her one leg quickly, and kicked him in the stomach, and Collins flew back to the ground.

"Angel, stop it!" Collins shouted, holding his stomach, thanking God she wasn't wearing her big black pumps, or her stilettos.

"You sick, twisted asshole!" She screamed. She stomped over to him, and Mark grabbed her arms, not wanting to see Collins die by transvestite. Mark was indeed stronger than Angel, but she was giving a good fight. "You invited a FREAK to my house. You think you can play around with my heart. Cheating on me in my own house, and then I come back, and he tried one on me!" She screamed. "You must be out of your mind Thomas Collins!" She roared, still crying hysterically, her wig a mess now.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa…Angel!" Collins said, and stood up, but kept his distance. "I am NOT cheating on you, what on earth gave you that idea?" He asked her, and she gave him the ultimate look of anger. "I'm not doing anything with Adam…it's YOU he wants." He told her, and Angel's jaw dropped. She, still being restrained by Mark, looked over at the other blonde boy on the couch, who was blushing, and looking at the floor. She looked back at Collins, still dumbstruck.

"What?" She asked him softly, her voice cracking from yelling so much. Collins took in a deep breath.

"Angel…Adam…Adam likes transvestites." He told her honestly. Angel looked up at him, and she felt very, very stupid about what she had done, and very guilty. She stood up straight, and pulled her arms from Mark's grip. She wiped her eyes clean of the dripping mascara, and fixed her wig, and walked over to Adam, who looked more embarrassed than she did.

"Is that true?" She asked him, as she kneeled down infront of him. He nodded, and sighed.

"Yeah…it's true…" He told her. "I'm sorry Angel, I shouldn't have done tha-" He was cut off because Angel, Miss Bipolar, was hugging him.

"Shh…it's okay sugar." She told him softly, and rubbed his back. Collins and Mark stared at each other.

"I need to get her on a medication." Collins said, and sighed, Mark just sort of laughed. This was going to be a long Christmas. Mark shook his head.

"Alright, Adam, I have your things in my room. Why don't you come down, and we can fix up Roger's room for you?" Mark asked him, figuring that Angel and Collins needed to be alone. Or at least, Angel needed another good cry, and some sweet kisses that he was sure Collins could provide to her. Adam stood up, letting go of Angel, and she looked up at him. She stood up, and waved at Mark and Adam as they left. Adam gave her one last look, and closed to door, and disappeared. Collins looked at Angel, who had just sighed, and went to busy herself, by arranging the cushions on the sofa, that had been thrown about during her fit. He shook his head in confusion, and walked over to her, and wrapped his arms around her waist from behind.

"I'm sorry." He whispered into her ear, and she turned around, and looked at him. She didn't say anything; she just looked into his eyes, and looked at his face. Collins leaned his forehead on hers, and she looked down at the ground. He placed a finger on her cheek, making her smile lightly. She forgave him silently, as she tried to forgive herself. Her hands crept up his chest, and made their way to rest on the back of his neck. He softly kissed the bridge of her nose, and she looked up at him.

"How's your jaw?" She asked him softly, and he laughed lightly, just holding her close to him.


	7. The Making Up

Angel snuggled up to her lover, as her eyes, bloodshot, filled with silent tears. She gave little sniffles every so often, and Collins just held her. He stroked her hair, gave her forehead little kisses, and wiped some of her tears away. She was making a big deal out of it, but she did that with everything, so it wasn't such a shock to Collins. She just had a major breakdown a moment or two ago. Collins had left to see if he was all in place, after a roaring punch to the jaw and kick to the stomach. He had come back, and Angel had taken her shoes off, and was wrapped in a blanket that she was crying into. She told him how stupid she felt, accusing him of cheating, and punching him wasn't so nice either.

Collins knew about her jealous side, but this was over the edge. He thought that maybe he should stop bringing people over before he asked her permission. He looked down at her face. Her eyes were droopy, and she continued to sniff. She had calmed down very quickly, and Collins was glad. Even though he was brutally harassed by her, he didn't want her to be in breakdown mode. Not today, he wanted to be with her, since he had been gone for an entire week. He felt her move closer to him and her smiled, chuckling very lightly. She was going to get up and redo her make-up, but Collins kept her close. He wouldn't let her worry about something like that, not now.

She looked up at him, and kissed him sweetly, and he returned it. He missed this very much. He missed cuddling with Angel, whether it was full of her gossiping, or just silence. He missed her kisses. Just thinking about it made his kiss more forceful, and he put a hand to her cheek. Angel knew where this was going, and stood up. Collins looked at her confused.

"Angel, baby, where are you going?" He asked her softly, holding onto her wrist. She turned and looked at him.

"I'm going to clean up my face." She told him. "I can't have you look at my face with my mascara like this." She told him, and gave him a smile. He just tugged at her, and pulled her back to the couch.

"Trust me baby, there'll be no difference in your mascara when I'm done with you." Collins growled playfully, and Angel squealed at him.

"You are a little beast." She said, and sniffed one last time. Collins chuckled, and nibbled at her ear, gently taking the earring out.

"Are you complaining?" He asked her, and laughed, placing her earrings on the table besides the couch.

"No…" Angel giggled, and kissed him lovingly, and held his cheeks in her hands. Collins returned the kiss, and let his hands wander down her back. He pushed her on her back, and laid on top of her. He continued to kiss her passionately, and sent his hand lower and lower down her small body, and grabbed at her butt, making her buck up in surprise. She looked into his eyes a bit curiously, and wrapped her arms around his neck, and kissed his chin, then his jaw, and buried her kisses into he neck. She nibbled at him lightly, and he gave a little moan, burying his hair in her wig, which wasn't really in the best shape of its life.

She placed her cold hands up his back, making him shiver. Angel liked this, feeling as though she had complete control over him. Little did she know, she did infact have complete control over Collins, because the way she pushed him, he would do anything for her. Her hands gently massaged him as they made their way to Collin's front, and unbuttoned his shirt. Collins brought his lover back up a little so she could do this quicker, and easier. Angel didn't seem to be phases by the sudden change in position, she just continued on giving her lover a hickey and taking his shirt off. She finally got his shirt off, and her lips continued on their journey to the rest of his torso. She pushed him lightly back, so that Collins was on his back this time. Collins moaned softly as he mouth wondered his body, and hated how she couldn't just go faster. Angel finally made her way to his navel, and smirked up at him. She gave him that cute, seductive, innocent smile, and she unzipped his pants, and unbuttoned them.

Collins gulped at her, that face could kill him. "Shouldn't we…?" He started to ask her, and he didn't even have to finish. She just lifted her eyebrow, and continued to give him that smile.

"Stay." She ordered him, and walked…then ran to her bedroom. She did this every goddamn time. They couldn't just go to the bedroom. Angel was apparently too lazy to move to the bedroom. She figured you fuck where you start. Collins fully removed his pants, completely nude besides a pair of underwear. He sat, impatiently, making himself think of his lover kissing his navel again. Just thinking about her lips so close to his sweet spot was simply amazing, and he closed his eyes, thinking about it. He shouldn't have done that. Angel had snuck up on him, and he felt her hand slip down his underwear and rub a warm gel over him. She did this with great technique, since Collins didn't know what she was doing until it was finished. He opened his eyes to her seductive smirk, and the feeling oh her gentle hands rubbing him in a way that made him want to jump her. And he did. Angel had gotten herself shirtless, and Collins took her tights and underwear right off, and flung them across the room.

Collins lifted her skirt, the only piece of clothing she was wearing, and looked into her eyes. That look she gave him, that serious hard determined look, was just enough. Collins took his underwear off; glad Angel had already applied lube to him, even though now it was all over his underwear. He didn't care, and so he held himself at her entrance, looking at her one more time. He crawled over her slightly, and she held onto him, not wanting to let go on his neck. Collins roughly thrusted himself inside Angel, and she snapped her head back and moaned loudly. He continued to pound into her, and she moaned and screeched.

"Oh…oh…Collins…Oh honey..." She moaned, and bit her lip, her eyes shutting tightly. Collins loved making love with Angel not just because it…well, bluntly sex was good period, but she really got his ego going. "Yes…sweetie…please…yes…" Angel continued to pant and moan, and not in just English. She added her own foreign tongue to the mix, making Collins go insane.

"Don't worry baby…I'm coming." He grunted. With the mix of the past anticipation, the feeling of Angel's hips bucking up to his own hips, and Angel's voice, Collins couldn't take it anymore. To Angel's surprise, Collins spent a lot quicker than usual, but she didn't mind. Collins laid a kiss on her temple, and snuggled next to her. Angel quickly grabbed the blanket from earlier from the ground, and covered them in it. She got so close to him that all she could see was his eye. She kissed him softly one more time.

"I love you Collins.' She said, and gave out probably one of the cutest post-sex yawns Collins had ever heard. He smiled warmly as she closed her brown eyes, and he held her close.

"I love you too Angel cake. More than anything." He said, and removed that damn wig from her head. His eyes glazed her lovely face before he went to sleep. His eyes glazed his lovely face before he went to sleep.


	8. The Friends

Collins' eyes opened softly, as he was awoken by a knock on the door. God forbid a hurricane came while Angel was sleeping. He could sleep through anything, and probably would have died during said hurricane. Collins sighed, and yawned lightly. He saw Angel's face first, sleeping, looking so sweet and innocent, when he knew that was one of the last things he was. The door knocked again, and Collins sighed. He let go of Angel's warmth, and sat up. He grabbed his underwear, and pulled them on, then his pants. He made sure his Angel was covered up warmly too, and walked over to the door. He opened it up, and there was his blonde friend, Mark, again. Mark took one look at him, and smirked, looking very amused.

"What?" Collins asked him, a bit aggravated since he had woken him up from his slumber and made him leave his Angel. Mark just shook his head and gave a faint snort. He pointed at Collins.

"Dude, you've got a hickey." Mark said, and laughed, bending down, holding his knees as he laughed. Collins rolled his eyes and sighed angrily.

"What did you come here for?" Collins asked, not very amused. Mark stood back up, still grinning, almost proudly.

"Ah…don't be such a grump…unless, did I interrupt something?" He asked, and peered behind Collins' shoulder.

"Yes, my sleep." Collins told him, and walked back so Mark could walk in. After Mark made his way into the loft, Collins shut the door. Collins walked to the couch, and bent next to Angel, and kissed his cheek sweetly, trying to wake him up, so Mark and him could talk. "Angel…sweetie…" He whispered to the sleeping boy on the couch. Angel wasn't going to move, and Collins had to accept that. He looked up at Mark. "Hope you don't mind." He shrugged and smirked lightly, and sat down at the edge of the couch. Mark sat in the chair next to the couch. "So, what did you want to talk about?" He asked. Mark shrugged.

"Nothing in particular." Mark told him. "Just too silent, so I thought I would come up here and see if everything was okay." He told Collins, and smiled. He looked at Angel, and could very well tell that he was only wearing that blanket. "But...I guess I can figure out that things are doing better." He said, and chuckled. Collins looked at Angel, and smiled softly, just thinking about him and what they just shared.

"Yeah, things are alright. I just let her have a nice cry session, and she was alright after that." He said, and looked at Mark, who raised an eyebrow at him. Collins rolled his eyes, and sighed. "Hey…she would never have sex when she was depressed." Collins told him, and laughed. Mark just laughed at him. Not just because what he said was funny, but because Mark was happy his friends were back. He just hoped that the other members of the gang were here. That way, he didn't feel like such an oddball. Mark picked up his camera, and turned it on.

"What are you doing buddy?" Collins asked him, wondering how this could be an appropriate time for that damned camera, but Mark just looked up at him, with a face that said 'DUH'. Collins just smirked. Mark didn't need a woman, he had his camera.

"I'm just trying to get as much peaceful Angel that I can get. Just trying something different." He told Collins. "Without the make-up and outfits. Just bare, content Angel."

"Hey…you know that kind of film is illegal nowadays." Collins told him, and laughed. Mark just chuckled.

"Hey, if one can't afford to buy said videos, one must just make them." Mark said, making Collins laugh. He looked around the apartment, and smiled.

"So, how have things been since I left?" Collins asked him, and Mark's upper lip twitched.

"Quiet...very quite. It was kind of surprising. We thought that it would be louder, because we thought we would see more of Angel, now that you weren't there to entertain her. But, she just slowly calmed down. Not in a very bad way, just in kind of a lonely way. Mimi's been fine, hanging around Angel mostly. But, as I told you, her and Roger have moved in together, Roger's downstairs, and I'm up in my own now. Maureen and Joanne visit a lot…but they usually aren't together. Not like that would surprise you. I'm glad, you know, it keeps me company, but Angel's usually always up there with me, making me lunch, talking. You know." Mark said, and looked back at Angel.

"Trust me, I know." Collins chuckled. "Well, I hope things go back to normal. Well…in most ways." He said, and thought about Maureen and Joanne. Of course they were fighting, it's what they did. When they weren't fighting, things became scary for the group of friends. He was happy for Roger, finally moving on with Mimi. They truly did deserve each other. He knew, because Angel could never keep his mouth shut, and always talked to Collins about Mimi and how she felt about Roger. Personally, unless it was important, Collins didn't really care about how many times Roger and Mimi kissed. He honestly had that horrid heart of not caring about how many times they've snuggled and said 'I love you' today. Angel didn't really care that Collins didn't care. Angel always won fights. So, Collins knew. He had no choice.

Mark smiled happily at him. "We'll be fine. We could be doing better, but hey, no use of complaining. I've tried it, doesn't work." He said, and laughed. There was a sudden movement from the couch, and then a slight moan. Both men looked at sleeping beauty on the couch, as Angel stretched. He gave a cute little coo, and yawned, opening his eyes, and saw Mark, and jumping, screaming. He noticed he was naked, and jumped, screaming. He noticed Mark was getting it all on tape, and her jumped and screamed again. Collins looked at him; worried he was having a seizure.

"Well, good morning Angel." Collins said, and smirked. Angel looked at him, holding a blanket to cover himself up. Angel kicked Collins playfully.

"Glad we have company." Angel told him, and smirked, sitting up, blushing lightly.

"Sorry Angel." Mark smiled at her, stilling filming, chuckling lightly. Angel eyed his camera.

"What do you think you're doing with that?" He asked him, knowing that the lens was following him. He usually acted cute for the camera, but he was naked, and didn't approve right now. Collins cracked up.

"Baby, go get some clothes on and join us. We might have more company." He told her, and smiled. Angel sighed.

"Good Lord…" He mumbled, and wrapped the blanket around himself, walking to the bedroom. Collins chuckled at her.

"Well, we won't be seeing much of her for a bit." Collins smirked, and looked at Mark. "Now that she knows she has to look pretty for other people."

"And not just you?" Mark asked him.

"Naw, she would have just stayed naked." Collins told Mark, who made a face, and turned off his camera, and set it down.

"Thanks Collins…" He muttered, and there was a knock at the door. He smirked. "Well, good thing Angel left." Collins stood up, and walked over to the door, and opened it. There was a squeal at the door, and a woman flung at him. Her hair was big and curly, flowing down to her waist. She wore tight black pants, and a cut up t-shirt, under her jean jacket. She kissed Collins' cheek.

"Welcome home baby!" She said, and grinned happily. This was Maureen, Mark's old girlfriend, who dumped him so she could be a lesbian. Her lover, Joanne, was at the door. She smiled at Collins as Maureen jumped off him to see Mark. She was dressed in khaki pants, and a button up shirt, and of course, a black tie. Collins just nodded, not really wanting to be kissed by another woman, and Joanne returned it, not wanting to kiss a man. She eyed Maureen, who was already jabbering to Mark, and sighed.

"Welcome back Collins, it's been quiet without you. Although...I'm not really sure that's a bad thing." She added, and smiled at him. Collins chuckled lightly.

"I'll make sure I go again soon." He joked, and rubbed his jaw. "But, I'm taking Angel with me next time." He mumbled, and Joanne raised her eyebrow in confusion. He smiled, and shook his head. "I'll tell you all later." He told her.

"Alright, but hurry up, Mimi and Roger should be coming up. We were going to wait, but Maureen got antsy." She told him, and sighed, looking back at Maureen and a very red Mark.

"It's alright Joanne." Collins told her. "And…everything will be fine." He told her reassuringly. She sighed out heavily, as if she needed that.

"I know." She told him softly, and walked over to the couch, and sat. Maureen immediately latched on to her. Collins watched the scene, and went to shut the door, but the door stopped. A hand held it open, and it's owner smiled up at Collins. Those big brown eyes and happy smile could only be part of Angel's best friend in the world, Mimi. She smiled underneath that wild Spanish hair of hers, and Collins couldn't help his own smile. It was contagious.

"Hey Collins!" She said happily, and gave him a big hug. He returned the favor.

"Hey Mimi, how've you been?" He asked her happily.

"Great, what about you? NYU giving you any trouble?" She asked him, letting go, and hitting his arm playfully, and walked off to the others. Collins' eyes followed her, and he shook his head, and looked back at the door. Roger stood there, staring at him.

"What?" Collins asked him, knowing Roger wasn't good at these warm fuzzy moments, but he was staring a bit too much.

"See Angel's already given you your welcome home present." Roger told him, and smirked, raising his eyebrows. At Collins' face, Roger pointed to his hickey, and just laughed, walking to the couch, and sat next to Mimi, wrapping an arm around her. Collins finally shut the door, and walked to another chair, next to Mark.

"Sorry, I would have some snacks or something out, but Angel just woke up, and we won't eat until she makes something." Collins told them, and Joanne looked at him confused.

"Just woke up? What's she sleeping for, it's only nine o'clock." Joanne asked him, and Mimi tapped her lightly, and humped the air, mocking an Angel and Collins sex routine. Maureen laughed at her, getting the joke immediately, and everyone else followed. Collins blushed.

"Yeah..." He said softly, and Mark punched his arm.

"Oh stop, it's not like it was unexpected of you." Mark told him. "You've been without her for a week…though, that Adam kid…" Mark said, and looked like he was having a seizure.

"HEY! We already established that NOTHING was going on there." Collins told him, and held his jaw again.

"Hey, tell us what happened." Joanne told him.

"Who's Adam?" Roger asked him.

"Well, I'll tell you. I was at NYU, and I met a kid named Adam. He is going to be my intern, so I have to show him around the place, have meetings about the class, all that stuff. So, a few days go by, and we get to know each other. He tells me he's new to New York, and doesn't have a place to stay. I offered for him to stay here. Guess I should have asked Angel first, because the first thing she does when she sees him is flips out on me. Luckily, that didn't last long. So, she went to our room to change, and Adam and I chat. I talk to him about Mark and his apartment, just bringing it up, since now I know Angel doesn't want him around. He was fine with it…until Angel came back out in her new outfit." Collins explained, and Mimi interrupted.

"The white one I picked out?" She asked him, and smiled. Collins just looked at her funny.

"Yeah…that one." Collins wasn't actually sure if that was the right outfit, he just didn't really care. He did love the outfit on his Angel, but the only thing he cared about was when she was wearing it. Though, he would later thank Mimi for her amazing find. "So, she comes out, and Adam gives this face of pure shock. So, I walk over to him, and we talk in the other room. Now, I'm assuming he's just uncomfortable with Angel dressing in woman's clothing, though I told him that she was a bit on the flamboyant side. Well, I sit down, and he looked at me, and told me about how gorgeous he thinks Angel looks, and I immediately try to steer the conversation in the other direction. But, he keeps asking me things about our relationship, trying to see if we're going to break up anytime soon, so I finally told him that he should get a head start on looking for apartments, and I left the room." Collins explained, and sighed.

"Adam has a crush on Angel?" Maureen asked him, and smirked. "Well, you're in quite the pickle. Did you know he was gay?"

"No." Collins told her and sighed. "If I did, I wouldn't have been so easily persuaded to let him stay." He answered Maureen and looked out the window. "So, Mark comes in, and Angel leaves to make some hot chocolate or whatever, and I tell Mark."

"I agreed to take Angel out of the house while, so that Adam and Collins could talk it over without being interrupted, but…" Mark said, and sighed.

"Angel caught onto it, but not in the way she should have. She had the idea that I was cheating on her with Adam. But, I didn't know that. So, I grabbed Adam's things, and like Mark offered, I put them in his room. Adam came back here, and he just started balling. I tried to comfort the kid, but before anything could get accomplished, Angel bursts in-"

"-And kicked Collins' ass." Mark said bluntly. Mimi gasped, and Roger's eyes went all big. Maureen's hands went straight to her mouth. Joanne reached over, and put her hand on Collins' shoulder, almost trying to hold in a laugh.

"Are you alright?" She asked him.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Collins told her, and gave Mark a look, and he shrugged. Roger was the first one to let out a laugh.

"Well…that's…um…wow." Roger said, and laughed into his hand. A chick had just beaten up his friend. Well, sort of. Collins sighed, and sat back, just letting them go at them. Luckily for him, Angel walked into the room gracefully, grinning widely and happily. She had a warm glow to her that the others hadn't seen in a week. They were glad that she was happy again. She walked to the back of Collins' chair, and wrapped her arms around his neck to his chest, and kissed his cheek. Her lipstick didn't smudge, and good thing, because it was a light purple that Collins didn't really want on him.

"Well hello there." Angel said when she saw everyone else, and she sashayed over to the front of Collins, and sat on his lap gracefully, smiling happily.

"Well, hello yourself." Maureen smirked. "You're looking very happy all of a sudden." Angel made a proud face at her, and winked.

"Of course I am sweetie." Angel told her, and giggled. She wrapped her arms around Collins, who rested his hand on her thigh. She kissed him sweetly. "I've got my man back." She said in a husky voice. Her sudden motion got a lot of stares from the group around the lovers.

"Apparently...Collins didn't finish his story." Joanne said, and smirked. "Because, I could have sworn that he left off at Angel kicking his ass." Angel looked at her.

"What? Wait…no…Oh my God, Collins…" She whined, not wanting that little escapade to be talked about. She blushed, and hid her face into Collins' neck.

"Aw, come on Angel. It's okay." Mimi told her, and smiled. Collins looked at Angel, and kissed her little nose. He let out a little chuckled. She could be such a child sometimes.

"Well…so, what happened was, I finally told her that Adam and I weren't doing anything, and that he, actually was madly in love with her." Collins explained. Angel gave a muffled moan, holding Collins tighter, wanting him to stop. He wasn't about to give up without a fight. "So, yeah, Mark just sent Adam back down to his loft, and Angel and I made up. Actually, she did most of it. Since, I can never get a word in when it comes to these things." He said, and looked back at Angel, who was beat red. Collins feared for his safety, but knew she would at least wait until everyone left.

"You're a jerk." She mumbled into his shoulder, and Collins laughed.

"Stop that, no I'm not." Collins told her.

"Um…yeah, you are." Angel told him, with a bit of an attitude.

"You silly girl, I'm not a jerk. You love me." Collins told her.

"Doesn't mean you're not a jerk." She told him, just staring into his eyes.

"So…it's getting late." Roger mumbled, and stood up, knowing that Collins and Angel wouldn't stop fighting anytime soon. Angel looked up at him, and pouted.

"Are you gunna leave me?" She asked him, standing up and pouting.

"Angel…who do I look like, Collins?" Roger asked her, and shook his head to help Mimi up.

"No." Angel told him, biting her lip, twirling a strand of wig hair in her fingers. "You look kinda like Adam…" She said, and looked him up and down. Collins' eyes bugged out, and he grabbed Angel, who squealed, and giggled.

"Well, you guys should be off." Collins said, and smiled. Roger just smirked at him, and snorted.

"Are you kidding me?" Roger asked Collins. "You really…you do, don't you?" He asked, and laughed, taking Mimi's hand. "Do yourself a favor, and go to bed." He smirked, and walked to the door. Mimi and Angel shared a cute little kiss, and Collins looked at them. Angel looked at Collins, and rolled her eyes.

"Hey, now, straight boys are one thing sweetie…but girls? Uh-uh." Angel smirked at him, and grabbed Collins' butt firmly, and giggled.

"Even girls who like girls?" Maureen asked her, standing up. Angel nodded.

"Even them…" She said, and looked at Joanne, who also stood up. "But…I don't know, girls who dress like men are pretty hot." She giggled. Joanne laughed, and kissed Angel's cheek.

"Hey, I wear heals." Joanne told her.

"So do I honey." Angel told her, and winked. Maureen gave Angel and Collins one last hug. Collins and Joanne shook hands, and the two left. Roger and Mimi gave one last wave before leaving as well. Mark stood up, and took his camera, smiling at the couple. He was speechless, just looking at each other, as they held hands. Collins and his goofy grin, staring at Angel, who was looking right at Mark.

"Guess there's no room for a Jewish boy?" Mark asked her, and winked, walking to the door. Angel just giggled, and flashed him a silly look, that made Mark blush. He just shook his head, and left the couple behind, thinking, sadly assuming, that everything was alright from now on.


	9. The Tears

Angel and Collins had snuggled and talked after the others had left. They ended up falling asleep on the couch, Collins's head in Angel's lap. Angel's head drooped over the side of the sofa. Both were dead asleep. The door creaked open very carefully. In the past it had been common for a friend of theirs to come in and steal a bit of food, they both had the most out of the group. So, assuming this was what was going on, it was not uncommon, so if Angel or Collins were to wake up, and see Maureen digging in the fridge for turkey, they'd both turn over and pass out again. However, this wasn't the case.

The alleged good guy, Adam, had found himself back into the Schunard/Collins apartment. He quickly peeked, seeing the couple on the couch. Noticing their deep state, he figured it was safe enough to come in. He didn't have a real point in coming in really. He would have just had to work with what was given to him, but this wouldn't work. He figured he could use a sit down, however. He walked over to Collins's arm chair and snuggled up to a pillow. He didn't like Roger's old room. It smelled like smoke, it made it hard to breathe. But this apartment spelled like Angel, a nice calm vanilla smell, like a new car or something. He peaked over at the sleeping couple, dreaming of replacing Collins's spot in her little lap. Her fingers were placed on his cheek after a long night of stroking his hair gently.

Adam quickly jumped at the sound of Collins moving in his sleep. The grumbles from Collins and the sudden heat from his mouth on her stomach made Angel open her eyes quickly. He couldn't see too much, it was very dark. He saw her silhouette stretch and giggle at the man in her lap. She leaned down to kiss his cheek.

"Wake-up baby." She said, and he sighed, sitting up, yawning obnoxiously.

"What?" He mumbled, and Angel caught her lips with his, and Collins took her face in his. Adam felt an immediate flow of jealousy. Angel had let out a giggle when Collins moved closer in on her, causing her to bend back a ways. He heard the faint sound of their lips giving a popping sound as they broke their kiss. There was silence for a few seconds and he felt Angel's eyes on him. That wasn't good.

"Baby..." She mumbled, and Collins looked over to where she was looking. He chuckled.

"Aww, little Marky." He mumbled, and chuckled again.

"Shh...don't wake him." Angel said softly. They thought Adam was Mark. Adam sighed out happily, but silently. He heard kissing, Collins was kissing the side of Angel's face.

"Coming to bed?" He asked, and Angel shook her head.

"No, you go sweets, I'll stay out here with Mark." She said, and smiled.

"Alright baby." He mumbled, and shuffled past the faux Mark into the bedroom. Angel had stood up and walked over to the door. She took her shoes off and left them there, and walked back. She walked over to Adam and kissed his cheek sweetly. Adam's heart melted. Her lips were so softly and warm. He would kill to have her. She smiled and gave a small coo.

"Night sweetie." She mumbled, and walked back over to the couch. This is where Adam gained more confidence. He sat up, and Angel saw him, still too dark to see anything really. She was laying down already. "Or morning, which ever you prefer." She said giggling. Adam didn't say anything. He sat behind her, loving the feel of her behind to his lap. "Aww...do you want to snuggle Marky?" She asked softly, and Adam chuckled, hoping not to throw her off. She sat up, reaching for a blanket, and covered them. Adam wrapped his arms around her waist boldly. "You're so sweet." She muttered, her perfect face just inches away from his own, until she broke the space and nuzzled her face with his. It was weird for Mark to do anything to get close to Angel like this, but she didn't think twice about it. There was also the possibility that Angel had been drinking earlier, and that was very much true. Her and Collins had finished their celebration with a bottle of wine and making-out. She wasn't wasted, just a little stupid.

Adam felt the confidence to lean into her closer, and kiss her lips gently. Angel happily obliged. His hand made its way up her face to her cheek, and held her close to him. She gave the tiniest moan, and his arms went back around her waist, holding her hips to his. Angel let go of the kiss, rather startled. That wasn't like Mark. She felt his lips on her neck, and she tried to squirm out of his grip, but she couldn't.

"Mark, stop it." She pleading softly, not wanting to wake-up Collins. Adam's hand wondered down her backside and up her skirt. "Mark! Stop!" She said sternly, but Adam continued, his hand pulling her panties down slowly. "Mark! Stop!" She shouted, trying to kick him off of her, but it didn't affect him at all. He sucked her neck roughly, and Angel cried.

"You taste so good baby..." He muttered, giving away everything, and leaned himself on top of the drag queen. She screamed, knowing now that this wasn't Mark. "Don't scream, you'll wake up Collins..." He muttered. Too late. There was a loud bang, as if something had fallen on the floor. Collins was clumsy, and when drunk he forgot how his feet worked. The older man clambered out of the bedroom and into the livingroom. He turned the lights on quickly, and found his lover trapped under Adam as she screamed in fright. Collins ran over to the sofa, and grabbed at Angel roughly, pulling her out from underneath Adam. Angel found herself on the floor quickly, crying as she watched Collins grab Adam and hit him as hard as he could. Adam fell to the ground near Angel, and she scurried away from him quickly. Collins kicked Adam's side, making the blond boy gasp for breath as Collins picked him back up. Adam tried to swing in retaliation, but Collins moved rather swiftly for his drunken state. He was too angry for that to matter. He didn't shout, nothing, he just grunted everytime he used his force on Adam.

Collins hadn't been known to be violent. He yelled and got angry when things didn't go his way, but Angel was something different. You just didn't hurt her, or Collins would hurt you twice as bad. Collins opened the door to the apartment, and kick Adam until he let himself out. When Adam was finally out of sight, cursing loudly, Collins slammed the door, fuming. He locked it quickly, and walked over to Angel. He knelt down next to her shaking body and held her close.

But Angel moved away. She moved violently actually. She didn't want to be touched. It hurt her physically to move. Her hips were near bruised, her neck was swollen, and her underarms were bruised as well. Her bottom lip was beginning to swell, and her head pounded from the crying and drinking. Collins frowned, and crawled back over to her.

"Shh...love, I won't hurt you, I promise." He whispered softly, and she looked up at him, leaning her swollen body on his. "Let me see you." He mumbled, picking her up as gently as he could, even though she winced. He slowly carried her to their bedroom, and laid her down. He sat next to her and lifted her head by her chin lightly, looking at the marks on her neck. He sighs, lifting her shirt gently and unzipping her skirt just below her hip. Her hips is red, and he can tell they'll be bruises there soon. His heart dropped. "Girl I am so sorry..." He muttered, and dropped his head on her shoulder. He hated himself, one, for leaving her alone at night, and two, for Adam. Angel lifted an arm around her lover, and kissed his temple.

"It's not your fault." She whispered. "Don't think that lover." She told him, and he looked at her. How could she be so sweet. Her neck was hurt, her face was covered her mascara, her hips bruised. But, here she was, consoling him. He ignored what she said, and sat back up.

"Come here, let me get you into something more comfy." He said, taking her skirt off, and tossed it with the rest of the clothes on the floor. He stood up, walking over to their closet and took out a few of his clothes. He knew how much she liked wearing his clothes as pajamas. He sat back down on the bed and helped her take her wig off. He then managed to get her shirt off, replacing it with an old MIT sweatshirt. He easily slipped the tights off her legs with a long history of practice. He took another look at her hips, purple soars already visible. He sighed, and she slipped on his sweatpants. She sat up, and without a word passing through them, a noticeable thought, Angel hugged him. Collins held her close, rubbing her back.

"I love you." She mumbled softly. He smiled warmly.

"I love you too Angel cake." He muttered softly. She let go, and looked into his eyes. "Angel, I'm really-"

"Lay back down in my lap love. I'll give you a massage." She interrupted, knowing he was going to try and apologize again. He sighed, knowing that arguing with her would be in vain and resisting a massage from her was just plain stupid. He kissed her cheek, and laid back. She took off his little hat, and began rubbing the curly locks of his hair. He immediately loosened up and closed his eyes when she did.

They didn't end up falling asleep like that again. After a moment, Collins sat up, and they snuggled, keeping each other warm. Christmas was in two days. It was their anniversary tomorrow. Collins would hate to have her sleep all day. Especially with all the things he had planned.


End file.
